The New Girl
by 3liana
Summary: Seth imprints on the new girl
1. Chapter 1

Being young in a pack so big sucked, especially if you have not imprinted. You had to listen to mushy gushy stuff. Right now, I wish someone would walk right in front of me and I would imprint, but I was at school and I have seen ever girl here, so it was not possible. I sighed as the teacher called attention to the class.

"Attention class! We have a new student. Her name is Alexa Rosemary, please make her feel welcome," she announced as a girl walked in the class. When I saw her, something in me clicked, not sure what. She looked down when she entered and I assumed she was shy. I noticed that the only seat left was next to Nick. He was a player; he always wanted to be the first to date a cretin girl. By the way he was looking at Alexa, he wanted to date her. I felt the need to growl but I held it in. I had no idea why I felt the need to protect her, but I only came up with one explanation. Crap.

"Alexa would you care to introduce yourself?"

"My name is Alexa and I am from New York. I have a younger brother and sister, they are twins. I am really into myths and stuff like that, always hoping they are real." Boy was she going to be thrilled if she finds out what I am, but she was not finished "but I am a little scared if they are. Well mostly the vampires and werewolves, you know the vampires drinking you blood and the werewolves phasing and killing. It creeps me out."

I was shaking a little after she said that, wanting to burst out telling her everything I know. But I knew the pack would kill me (literally) if I told, but imprinting was the only exception. And that's what I think I did. Imprint, but since I was not sure I had to keep my mouth shut. All during class I thought of the pros and cons of imprinting.

PROS

Find your sole mate

CONS

Get your choices taken away from you

Being me, you can't really judge stuff by what it looks on the outside, you have to try it first. I sighed, and thought of the possibility that I did imprint, what it would feel like when I was with her, how she would react when I told her, if she didn't like me back. I knew I would eventually get in trouble for daydreaming and I knew I couldn't have my mom come to school when they would call her. So I `tried my best to pay attention, but didn't succeed. She was the only thing in my mind, like she was trapped in there until I talked to her. I knew that talking to her would make her a. be in my head even more or b. it would go away. I thought of the one most likely possible, a., until I finally decided to talk to her.

"Hey I'm Seth," I told her when I saw her at lunch.

"I'm Alexa. You look familiar.'

"Yeah I'm in practically every one of your classes"

"O that's right!" She looked little embarrassed by the fact she forgot that I m in her classes, but I didn't think there was a need to be. Even if I thought it was cute. I waited for her to say something but she didn't.

"So can I show you around or dose that map help you?" she laughed at my joke.

"No the map dose not help at all. I would love a personally guide!" she sounded excited; I kind of was, too. I chuckled.

"So do want to start maybe tomorrow with the guide stuff?"

"Sure." That's all she could say before the bell rung to go back to class. The bell was to loud to say anything else. As we walked to our separate classes, I noticed she dropped something; it looked like a locket of some sort. I picked it up, but before I could run to give it to she was out of sight. I sighed as I put it in my pocket and went to class, only Alexa on my mind.

It just so happened that in history, the chapter name was '_Out of sight out of mind_' of course it wasn't true in my case. If it was my story it would be '_Out of sight stuck in mind_' I realized that I was saying the kind of stuff the pack says that they do. I had a flash back.

_Dude, we don't care about you playing dress up. Wait I take that back. Show us some more of you dressing up as Cinderella. _I teased

_Ha ha very funny Seth. _Replied Quil

_Thanks_

There was silence for a few seconds then Jake phased

_DUDE!!!!!!!!!! TURN OFF THE NESSIE CHANNEL!!!!!!!! _I teased but mostly really meant it. it was annoying.

_It'll be the same way when you imprint, Seth _

_Yeah right. I don't ever wanna imprint._

_You say that now, then………_ butted in Sam. His flash backs were more annoying since he imprinted then married her. There was a few second of silence

_Just get to work- _Sam told us before telling us want to do

That was about a week ago and I didn't really wanna imprint. I guess I haven't found anything good about it. I sighed and walked home, where my annoying sister would but into my day. I knew I had patrol in about an hour, but I was sure they wouldn't mind me phasing before it.

* * *

i origanly wrote this for The Twilight Saga .com but i got banned so i cant go on anymore. sorry if there are blanks in here, i might have cut part of it out to put it online


	2. Update

Hey! No, this isnt just an A/N for the beginning of the chapter :-( Here an update on what I'm doing for my stories: 'iEmmett' is gonna be re-named to 'Randomness and Emmett...ness' and I can not write it in an acctual story way :( I just suck really badly at that, sorry. 'Discusting' is gonna be re-named to...I'm not sure what yet, but it'll be re-named(ideas are welcome) lol. And, I might not finish it D:. Idk how to write the next chapter, but I have ideas for the chapters after that :) so...yeah lol. 'The New Girl' I got reviews for that one, so I AM gonna update that one eventually. ***NEW STORIES*** 'Imprint Crazy' is gonna be about the second generation, ALL the kids. The wolves have this reunion, and bring their kids, and LOTS of imprinting happens.(I need names for the kids and imprintees, ideas welcome) 'Mine' is kinda based off the song 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. I kinda wrote part of the chapter before the song came out, so the song suits the story lol. Its about Abby Dawn, she lives with her dad, and as long as shes alive and not hurt, she can do what ever she wants. So, shes really carful with what she does, and dosnt take risks. And either Brady, Collin or Embry will imprint on her... not sure yet(your vote is welcome) And I got a twitter ONLY for my stories. Its: twitter(dot)com/3lianaWrites so check there and there WILL be update like when I'm updating and stuff :) I think thats it...so Bye for now :) 


End file.
